


Good Things Come

by misura



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: High T has a lot of patience. H, somewhat less so.
Relationships: Agent H | Henry/High T (Men in Black)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Good Things Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



“One would think that, given your propensity for showing up late, you would not mind some waiting,” High T said, not even looking up from the report he was pretending to read.

H wriggled a bit, wishing _someone_ would show some propensity (and who even used that word?) to untie him or at least make use of the goods currently on display.

“And one would be wrong,” he said. “Very wrong. Me – I’m not a waiter. A doer, that’s me. A go-getter. A – “

High T looked at him. H swallowed.

“Another hour, I think,” High T said. “At the least.”


End file.
